The Difference Between Boys and Men
by The Girl With the Angel Wings
Summary: "Boys like Blondes; Men like Brunettes." Rose/Dimitri and Lissa/Christian. Fifth in the Say It Right series.


**Title: The Difference Between Boys and Men**

**Series: Vampire Academy**

**Pairings: Rose/Dimitri and Lissa/Christian**

**Quote: "Boys like Blondes; Men like Brunettes."**

* * *

"Dimitri is definately more romantic."

The two girls walked along the track, one dark and one light. The one on the left, the darker of the two, had her hair down, the long black strands flowing smoothly over her back, and wore a pair of jean shorts and dark purple tank top. The light from the setting sun was making her tan skin glow with a lovely light, changing her into the Dhampir Arabian Princess she was. The one on the right, the embodiment of light, wore her hair in a long, blonde french braid with a flowy blue skirt and light gray short-sleeved button up shirt. As she turned to speak to the other girl, the sunlight hit her hair, lighting it up into a brilliant halo around her head.

"You wish."

The bluntness of her words were very contrasting with the softness of her face, and the darker girl rose her eyebrow at this.

"Really? Do tell how this is possible," the girl said, her sharp, beautiful features morphing with her sarcastic tone. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Christian has more romance. He takes me up to the top of the church for-"

"Yeah, I know what he takes you up there to do." The girl narrowed her eyes at the interuption and continued.

"-a romantic dinner and star-gazing." The other girl gave her a look, and went to prove her point.

"Well, Dimitri _makes_ me dinner and we go to the cabin for-"

"Yeah, now _I_ know what he takes you there to do." The lighter one smiled cheekily at the darker one.

"-some time alone because, unlike you, we have _jobs_ to do here. You know, the _jobs_ that protect you Moroi."

"Hey, I resent that! Just because I sit in a classroom and show the student how to use defensive magic doesn't mean I don't do anything!"

"Okay, you do _something_. But not anything that's really going to help _now_. I mean, Strigoi could attack right now, and every Dhampir would have to fight to protect you." She looked around and quickly stepped to a tree and tapped on it. She grinned sheppishly. "Knock on wood." The blonde meerly rolled her eyes and started talking.

"Well, it's not like I could just throw everything on them and spend the whole day with Christian, as much as I'd like that. So, we have to find time to be alone, too!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to patrol day and night. You at least have the night off. Granted, the rest of the Guardians try and help us by giving us similar schedules, but sometimes they just don't meet up." She suddenly looked at her friend. "That's why Dimitri is more romantic. He's making up for lost time."

"Making up for lost-"

"We weren't completely together in school, like you and Christian." That shut her up. But not for long.

"And he's just better." The green eyed girl watched her friend, and she knew that she hadn't imagined the way that came out.

"You perverted Bi-"

"Lissa." She spun around, eyes landing on her husband.

"Christian!" She ran up and kissed him, slow and sweet. The other girl rolled her eyes and opened her mouth.

"Roza." The dark-haired girl closed her mouth and turned. She smiled widely.

"Momma!" She walked up and took the girl out of Dimitri's arms, kissing him on his cheek and the little girl on her forehead.

"Krystal, my baby girl!" The little girl laughed, her hazel eyes bright. The older girl ran her hand through the girl's black hair, so like her mother's. She looked at the blonde.

"Dimitri wins." The green eyed girl frowned. She turned towards her friend. "Christian's more romantic." The dark haired girl smirked.

"Sweetheart, he can't be more romantic, because _men_ are romantic."

"What makes you think Christian isn't a man?"

"Because," she said flipplantly, "Boys like Blondes; Men like Brunettes." Rose laughed at Lissa's face as she said that, and turned around, tugging Dimitri along. She got around the corner of the building about six feet away from where she was when Lissa screamed.

"ROSE!" She laughed again and continued walking, Dimitri with his arm wrapped around her waist and Krystal on her hip.

* * *

**I couldn't wait to write this, and here it is!**

**Yay!**

**Hope you like it.**


End file.
